Staccato
by Lovepocalypse
Summary: A simple match turns into one huge argument and Ezreal finds himself in the middle of it all. Then in comes the Maven of the Strings. Oh joy.


"Minions have spawned!"

Upon hearing the announcement, Sona, Jayce, Lee Sin and Orianna all huddled around the Ancient Golem camp. They waited in the brushes in case the enemy team decided to invade.

No enemies came and they declared it safe, they then attacked the newly-spawned Ancient Golem. The three left Lee Sin to get the blue buff after dealing a few basic attacks on the monster, with Orianna heading to the middle lane and Sona and Jayce heading to the bottom lane.

"I finally got the role of the Marksman again! I'm going to enjoy this!" said Jayce as he and Sona went on their way. Sona played a happy tune, signaling her joy at Jayce's excitement.

She showed him a ward and pointed towards the river. The Defender of Tomorrow understood what she was implying.

"Be careful," he called out to her. Sona warded the river as Jayce finally reached the bottom lane. She was cautious though, and decided not to go to lane through the river. Instead, she went right and headed to the tower.

She saw Lee Sin trying to get the Wight by their lane and helped him. "Thank you, Sona. If it is not too much to ask, will you also help me with the Wolves?" he said. Sona nodded and they quickly dispatched the Wolves camp.

She gestured back to her lane and Lee Sin nodded. "Take care," he said before going the other way.

When she reached the tower, she was surprised to find Jayce standing there and not farming. The Maven of the Strings played a note that snapped Jayce out of his reverie.

"Oh, Sona. You're back," he said with a hint of a smirk. Sona played a questioning tune, confused as to what he found funny and to why wasn't he farming.

Jayce pointed to the the enemy turret. "See for yourself."

She faced the enemy turret and was surprised to see three people there. Ezreal, Lux and Taric were all under the outer turret, though no one was farming as well. The minions were all just destroying themselves with their champions under their turrets.

Sona played another melody that portrayed her confusion, and also having a hint of astonishment. Jayce laughed at that.

"From what I've seen so far, it looks like Taric and Lux are fighting over who would be supporting Ezreal," he informed her.

Just as she was thinking about how middle lane is empty, Orianna messaged the whole team.

'I have no enemy here. Quite fun, actually.'

Jayce laughed even louder when he heard that. "You got that right, clockwork girl!" he remarked as he leaned on his hammer. He didn't look like he would be farming anytime soon, Sona realized.

While she initially disagreed with what he was doing—or rather, not doing—when Lux and Taric began pulling at Ezreal, she joined Jayce in his watching.

"This is getting good!" he said with a laugh. Sona agreed. For some reason, she found the scene very entertaining.

She saw Ezreal sigh and glanced at them. He regarded the two with surprise and faced them with a pleading look. Jayce just laughed it off, however.

Ezreal then faced Sona fully and mouthed a 'help' at her. Sona blinked at first, unsure on what to reply to him but Jayce put a hand on his mouth and quietly told her to tell him no. She shook her head with a tight lip, obviously controlling her laughter. Her etwahl giggled for her.

Ezreal playfully pouted at her and she, in return, stuck her tongue out at him and gave him the sweetest smile she could muster. He's always teasing her every time they laned together, maybe it was time she get some revenge. Now, she fully intended to revel in his misery.

The Prodigal Explorer swallowed the lump on his throat when he saw that smile. He felt his heart suddenly beat faster. That was one cute smile, he thought.

"Oh, man. You know what, Sona?" Jayce said, catching the attention of the young woman. "You go farm. I'll be your support this game."

Sona faced him with wide eyes. "I'm serious," he replied with a smirk. "This is just too priceless to pass of," he said, unable to hold in his chuckle when Taric pulled Ezreal a little too hard, making the boy hit his hard armor. It went unnoticed to the two arguing champions.

The Maven of the Strings more than happily nodded and immediately got to work. It wasn't everyday that she got to farm in the bottom lane. In fact, she rarely farmed here at all. She only gets to farm whenever she's assigned to either the top or middle lane. She'd like the experience.

Ezreal faced his enemies again and saw Jayce still under the tower and Sona farming. Adorably.

'She's really focusing on last hitting the minions, she's not even paying attention to me—uh, I mean, us,' he thought with a very teensy blush on his face as he looked away. Jayce caught it.

'Oh? What's this?' the older man thought with a mischievous smirk. He placed himself a little bit behind the girl.

Ezreal stared at Sona again while she was farming. The girl was oblivious to it, she was more concentrated on eliminating the annoying blue caster minions. After two more waves, she was getting closer to the tower and no one from the enemy team was making a move against her.

"Go Sona! You can do it!" Jayce cheered her on. Sona smiled at him in appreciation. Ezreal's attention then went to Jayce and his smirking face.

"Hey, guys!" Ezreal suddenly shouted with a flushed face, probably knowing the reason behind Jayce's smirk. "Look, Sona's almost under our tower! We need to poke her away," he said. Lux and Taric got in front of him.

"Go mid, Taric. Poking is the Support's job," Lux said, firing a Light Binding at Sona. The Maven of the Strings dodged the attack.

"No, you go mid. You're obviously better there," countered the Gem Knight, firing a Dazzle at Sona at full range, stunning the girl but not really damaging her.

The two began arguing at each other again and defending their tower at the same time. Jayce was just laughing all the while and Ezreal went back to their base. Sona continued to flawlessly farm while fending off Taric and Lux's attacks.

Orianna messaged the team again. 'I almost got their tower. But their jungler came. Oh well.'

Mordekaiser, the top laner, messaged the team. 'Lee Sin, gank bot lane. They have three people there.'

'No need. We can handle ourselves,' Jayce replied.

'Are you sure?' Lee Sin messaged.

'Positive,' replied the Defender of Tomorrow

"Blue team's turret has been destroyed."

'I did it, everyone. But I wasn't able to crush that giant scorpion. The Ball wanted it so badly, though,' was the Lady of Clockwork's message.

'Nice one!' replied Jayce.

'Good job,' replied Lee Sin.

'Could've done it faster,' replied Mordekaiser.

'... :D' replied Sona as she continued to farm.

When Ezreal returned to lane, Taric and Lux recalled back to base and Jayce ordered Sona to back off a bit as he recalled back to base too. But Sona didn't listen, and Ezreal took this opportunity to harass her.

He Arcane Shifted in front of her after she cleared the wave. "Well, aren't you having fun being the Marksman?" he said, appearing right in front of her face and attacking her. Sona floated backed a bit and slammed on her etwahl, unleashing her Hymn of Valor in retaliation along with a Staccato chord almost as painful as the Hymn of Valor.

Ezreal took the brunt of the attacks and jumped back. "Whoa! That hurt!" he clutched his chest and drank a health potion.

Sona smiled at him and laughed—well, her etwahl made a sound like a laugh, at least—at his expression. Ezreal blinked at her, his heartbeat as fast as a race car again.

He shook his head with a frown. This was no time to be attracted.

Jayce returned to lane and Sona recalled back. The Defender of Tomorrow approached the young man. "So, I thought you wanted Lux?" he started, making Ezreal sputter.

"What... where did that come from?" he asked in exasperation.

"I saw how you were looking at Sona just now," Jayce replied, charging up his cannon. "I gotta say, I was really shocked. You already have two people fighting over you, and yet you want what's mine?"

Ezreal froze at this. "What do you mean, 'what's mine'?"

The older man smirked at him. "What do you mean, 'what do you mean'? She's my Support, isn't she?" he said, almost like he's flaunting it.

"Oh," a moment of silence passed. "Your Support, right," Ezreal wondered aloud.

"What's wrong? Did you think I was talking about something else?" Jayce teased.

"What? No, I was just..." Ezreal trailed off, staring at Jayce's teasing face before Lux and Taric arrived, still bickering.

"I told you, the Spellthief's Edge is better!" the Lady of Luminosity growled.

"And I'm telling you that the Ancient Coin is much more useful to us Supports," the Gem Knight calmly replied. But then they both stopped.

"Ezreal, the turret's almost destroyed!" Lux screamed, quickly firing a Lucent Singularity on the upcoming minions to slow them down, Taric used Shatter to damage the minions with his gem shield as Ezreal last hit them all.

They finished the three waves in an instant and Ezreal saw that the turret really was very badly damaged. Jayce laughed aloud. "Oh, Ez. You never noticed the minions attacking the turret?"

Ezreal replied with a sarcastic smile. "Yeah. You and your words, Jayce. I knew what you were trying to imply."

That stopped the Defender of Tomorrow's laughter. "Really now?"

"But gosh," Jayce started. "That didn't look like it when we were talking just now. And look, your turret's almost gone! It's, like, a Staccato chord away from being completely destroyed."

The three enemy champions frowned at his sentence. "What?" Lux said as she gripped her baton tighter, reading herself for a Final Spark, if ever.

Suddenly, Sona appeared beside them and used Crescendo on the three, making them all dance. She then fired a Staccato chord on the turret, finally destroying it.

"Blue team's turret has been destroyed."

Sona then used her Song of Celerity to escape back to their tower. Jayce high-fived the girl upon arriving and wrapped his free arm around her. Instead of slapping him away like he expected, the Maven of the Strings actually smiled at him and her etwahl giggled again.

"You see that? That's called teamwork! Woohoo! Justice shall prevail!" he taunted, pumping his cannon up in the air. Sona also pumped her fist in the air and played a 'woohoo' tune. Jayce looked at Ezreal and saw that the boy was openly frowning—scowling—at their display of contact.

Lee Sin then arrived, warded the river and saw the three enemies protecting the inner bottom turret. He told Sona and Jayce he could hold the lane for now and they could go gank middle and top lane.

Jayce said he'll gank top lane and immediately ran off, looking for some action. She played a grateful tune and went on her way to mid lane, but not before giving Ezreal a wink and a peace sign at the last second.

The Prodigal Explorer was sure his heart stopped there.

* * *

The match ended in Sona's team's victory, obviously. Middle lane was theirs from the start, according to Orianna. And top lane was nothing but pain and death on the enemy's part, according to Mordekaiser. Poor Teemo didn't stand a chance.

Ezreal sighed as he stared at the battle results. That was not his best today, that's for sure. He'll have to do better next time. He just wishes that the Support next match would be a good one, like—

"Sona!"

Ezreal turned to the voice. Jayce approached Sona and praised her on a job extremely well done. Sona replied with a melody of gratitude and of congratulations. Jayce noticed Ezreal staring at them and beckoned him over.

"Nice match today, Ez."

Ezreal snorted. "Real nice."

"Hey, don't be like that. We've all got our good days and bad days, right, Sona?" the man faced the young woman. Said young woman nodded at the older man.

The Prodigal Explorer only now noticed that he is almost a head taller than Sona when she isn't floating.

"Ez!"

The three turned around to see Lux and Taric approaching them. "We're... we're sorry about the match. I just really wanted to be your Support for once! And... yeah. But we've decided to make it up to you," Lux said.

"I'll be your Support next game and the next one after that, Taric will be—" she was cut off when Ezreal raised his hand.

"If you want to make it up to me, you'll let Sona be my Support for my next five matches," he boldly declared, shocking the people around.

"Five matches? But Ez—!" she was cut off once more when Taric placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's just let him, alright?" he said. Lux reluctantly nodded. Ezreal thanked the man.

"Are you okay with that, Sona?" the blond boy turned to the blunette. Sona started to play something but Ezreal stopped her. He held out his hand for her with a smile. Sona stared at it for a moment before placing her hand on top of it.

_'Why me?'_

"Well, you're a good Support, for one."

_'Thank you, but, five matches? Won't you get tired of me and my silence?'_

Ezreal gave her an exasperated look. "Did you see the match we just did? You'd think my ears would bleed from all the yapping around me," he chuckled, making Sona's etwahl giggle along with him.

Jayce turned to the two other champions. "Why is he talking to himself?"

"He's talking to Sona. She is replying through telepathy," Taric answered.

"Telepathy?" Jayce asked, his curiosity piqued.

Taric nodded. "For her telepathy to work, she needs to apply some sort of body contact. That's why they're touching hands. Though for summoners, they can hear her even without touching."

Jayce absorbed this new information with a long, sagely nod.

_'I guess it could do. If you really want it.'_

"Of course I do!" he exclaimed, almost a little bit too eagerly. "Er, I mean, yeah. It's fine by me."

_'Okay then. But, will you please stop teasing me?'_

"Why? Does it bother you?"

_'To be frank, yes. I can't ward the brushes and the river or gank middle lane when you're constantly calling for me all the time.'_

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it. I'm nothing without you," he said with a serious face. The people around them gasped. The Maven of the Strings was wide-eyed. Her heart was rapidly beating.

_'What?'_

"Well, it's true. I mean, a Marksman is nothing without his Support," he told her. He spared Jayce a confident smirk. The Defender of Tomorrow applauded and gave him a proud grin.

"Why are you clapping?" asked Lux. Jayce just smiled at her.

"It's a man thing. You wouldn't understand."

Lux turned to Taric. "Did you understand that?"

"I think I do," was his reply. Jayce scoffed at him. "You think? Then that means you're only half a man!" he exclaimed. Taric's eye twitched and he summoned his hammer.

"What did you say?" as soon as he saw the hammer, Jayce made a run for it. Taric ran after him with Hammer in hand. Lux ran after them in hopes of learning what exactly was happening.

After the three champions left the scene, Sona faced Ezreal.

_'I guess, what you said is true.'_

"So, we have a deal?" Sona nodded after a brief moment. Ezreal grinned happily at her. "Great! See you at my, our, next match then!"

He ran off. His mind went back to one particular event in the previous match and his grin widened.

'Would I be able to hug her like that too?'

* * *

Authoress' note:

When boredom hits you, it hits you hard. Sorry for the stupid ass fic.


End file.
